Cuddles
Name: Cuddles Gender: Male Animal: Bunny Episode Count: 47 TV Count: 2 Kill Count: 4 Deaths: 46 (40 from Episodes, 3 from Smoochies, 2 from Kringles, 1 from Music Video) First Appearance: "Spin Fun Knowin' Ya" First Death: "Spin Fun Knowin' Ya" First Victim: Flaky from "Let It Slide" Voiceactor: Kenn Navarro Cuddles is one of the main characters in the Happy Tree Friends series. Character Bio A canary-yellow bunny with pink cheeks who inexplicably wears pink slippers. Cuddles is one of the primary characters in the series. Like Giggles, Toothy and Lumpy, he appears in many of the advertisements. Cuddles was the first character to be created in Happy Tree Friends. Creator Rhode Montijo first drew him in a piece of paper with the phrase Resistance Is Futile above and that was how the creators got the idea for the show. His voice is even performed by the co-creator of the show Kenn Navarro. Both his white fluffy curly hair tuft and cotton tail look exactly the same. His ears move to match how he feels, for example, if he's happy, they'll stay up, and when his feelings are hurt, they droop. Cuddles' personality is somewhat mixed. On one hand he can be dangerously mischievous. Also he can be self-centered. Both of these characteristics can lead to both his death and other characters deaths. On the other hand he is also friendly and caring, making his personality more complex than the others. He was seen to have multiple houses, but his official one is known to be a Hollow Tree, as it is the only one to appear more than once ("In a Jam" and "Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow") He is particularly good friends with Toothy, Flaky, and Lumpy. Cuddles and Giggles are also very close friends, and it has been hinted several times they each have crushes on each other. Their love relationship is most prominent in the Fall Out Boy music video: "The Carpal Tunnel of Love". With a number of 45 deaths, Cuddles is the character who gets killed most times in the Happy Tree Friends franchise. He is also the character who has, so far, been killed by Flippy the most (though, to be fair, Flippy generally kills everyone in episodes in which he is featured). While he still dies a lot in the Internet and TV series, Cuddles has survived several times ("Doggone It", "Sea What I Found", "A Change of Heart", "A Sight for Sore Eyes", "Letter Late Than Never", "Double Whammy Part 1", "We're Scrooged!", and "Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm episode") and some of his deaths are debatable in ("Mime To Five" and "Concrete Solution"). He tends to die some of the messier deaths such as being sliced to bits by helicopter blades, ceiling fans, exploding, and slithering through a treehole as a bloody mush. Cuddles is one of the characters to have an account on MySpace. It mentions that he is actually allergic to carrots because they make him choke, which is possibly evidenced by the 'Feed' section of his Smoochie. In addition, it mentions he collects powerful antique electric toothbrushes and his fur is highly protected from the sun. He may look like a cute, cuddly, and sweet bunny rabbit (which is why his name is Cuddles) on the outside. But on the inside, he's known as the rebellious type of a Happy Tree Friend character with his talents of extreme sports like skateboarding, surfing, soccer, and he applies as a daredevil in "Mime to Five". Cuddles loves listening to rock music, and he tries to play the electric guitar, but he needs more practice. He is also a big fan of "The Happy Tree Band." He has appeared on one of the episodes of The God and Devil Show on God's keys, when they where chasing a drugged person. Cuddles Episodes Starring Roles *Spin Fun Knowin' Ya! *Water You Wading For? *Sweet Ride *This Is Your Knife *Happy Trails pt. 1 *Flippin' Burgers *Class Act *I Get a Trick Out of You... *Let It Slide *From A to Zoo *In a Jam *Autopsy Turvy *The Carpal Tunnel of Love *Can't Stop Coffin Featuring Roles *Remains to be Seen *Ski Patrol *The Wrong Side of the Tracks *From Hero to Eternity *Doggone It *Who's to Flame? *Take a Hike *Snow Place to Go *Dunce Upon a Time *A Change of Heart *A Hole Lotta Love *Mime to Five *Blast From the Past *Home Is Where The Hurt Is *Aw, Shucks! *Letter Late than Never *Wingin' It *Junk in the Trunk *Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow *We're Scrooged! *Peas in a Pod Appearance Roles *And the Kitchen Sink *Party Animal *Ipso Fatso *Don't Yank My Chain *Concrete Solution *Sea What I Found *Gems the Breaks *See What Develops *A Sight for Sore Eyes *Wipe Out *Easy Comb, Easy Go *Double Whammy *Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm Episode Occupations and Careers #Firefighter - Who's to Flame #Soccer Player - A Change of Heart #Daredevil - Mime to Five #Newspaper Writer - See What Develops #Delivery Boy - Aw, Shucks! #Replacement Lead Guitarist / Rock Musician - In a Jam Fates Deaths Seen on Computer and on TV #Spin Fun Knowin' Ya: Spun off of a roundabout and flies into/through a plane's engine. #Water You Wading For?: Dives in pool with sign that says, "No Swimming", and then gets brutalized by water animals, and is finally crushed by a whale. #Sweet Ride: Crashes into stairs whilst riding his skateboard and cut in three pieces. His right eye is then impaled by an ice cream cone. #This Is Your Knife: Face smashed off by Flippy with a rock, then gets his intestines pulled out. #Happy Trails: Sliced in half by the bus window closing on his waist. #Flippin' Burgers: Flippy jams a straw in his throat. Blood then pours out of the straw. Cuddles tries to suck the blood in through the straw but dies because the body doesn't work that way. #Class Act: Head forced through the tree costume, engaging a cookie-cutter effect. Dies in an explosion. #I Get a Trick Out of You: While attempting a magic trick, Lumpy the "magician" unintentionally saws Cuddles in half. Inexplicably his intestines are still intact, despite the fact that the rest of him is completely separated. Lumpy takes Cuddles to the hospital, and later in hospital, Lumpy cuts off Cuddles's blood supply for another trick. #Keepin' it Reel: Flippy uses Flaky as a mace to whack him with. #Let it Slide: Body sliced in two when going down the broken water slide. #Remains to be Seen: Killed in a truck crash. Revived as a zombie, and dies again when Flippy's brain explodes. #From A to Zoo: Pierces eye with a helium tank, causing his head to fill up with helium. #Cuddles Pet Smoochie Feed: Cuddles eats a carrot, only to choke to death due to his carrot allergy. #Cuddles Pet Smoochie Sleep: Probably dies after being drugged on tranquilizers shot from outside the screen, from all directions. He is hit by nine of them. (debatable) #Cuddles Pet Smoochie Clean: A shower appears. He drowns when the water reaches the ceiling. #Kringle Feast: Passes out from a gas leak. Lumpy lights a lighter, causing a gigantic explosion which wipes out the forest and, of course, kills all in the house. #Kringle Karols: His face is impaled by fallen icicle. #Ski Patrol: Leg broken and crushed even more by Lumpy. Dragged through a forest and smashes into a bunch of trees because he was tied to the bottom of the helicopter and then flung into an ambulance. The ambulance then falls over and explodes when a helium tank flies into it. Then a bunch of snow covers the ambulance. #The Wrong Side of the Tracks: While on a roller coaster, dies (of blood loss) when his hands get cut by the wall of a tunnel. #From Hero to Eternity: Giggles hits him in the eye with a snowball that had a rock in it and then explodes when Splendid gives him CPR. #And the Kitchen Sink: Gets run over by Pop's SUV. #Party Animal: Flippy's balloons force him up into a ceiling fan, where he is shredded. #Ipso Fatso: Crashes his car into the tree, entire body ground up and pushed through a knot in tree. #Don't Yank My Chain: Falls into a well with head stuck in bucket and when rope stops, is decapitated. #Concrete Solution: Dies when the highway bridge fell apart or when the ambulance hits his car. #Who's to Flame?: Impaled vertically by a fence post. #Take a Hike: Impaled on a sharp rock. #Snow Place to Go: Half his body gets eaten by a Killer Whale. #Dunce Upon a Time: Ground to death in a pepper grinder. #Gems the Breaks: Flung out of a bus when it hit Splendid, and flies into a wood chipper along with Toothy and Sniffles. #A Hole Lotta Love: The front wall of his house falls on him and Mime. Mime is unhurt while Cuddles gets sliced vertically into 6 pieces from the window frame. #Mime to Five: Blown in half by a cannon with too much gun powder in it. Likely dies of blood loss. (Debatable, as he suffered a similar injury in I Get a Trick Out of You and survived to make it to the hospital. Depending on how quickly he was helped, he may have lived through this) #Blast From the Past: #1. Launched off a seesaw into outer space, where he is frozen and then broken to pieces by a satellite. #2. Spun off of a roundabout and flies into/through a plane's engine. #See What Develops: Accidentally frozen by Splendid's ice breath. Splendid tries to thaw Cuddles out with his laser vision only to have Cuddles shatter into a bunch of ice cubes. #Home Is Where the Hurt Is: Accidentally knocked into wood chipper by Mole. #Aw, Shucks!: Sliced vertically in half by railroad crossing gate. #Wipe Out!: Impaled on a buoy, his remains are then eaten by seagulls. #Wingin' It: Cut in half by airplane tray table when Lumpy, who was sitting in front of Cuddles, reclines his seat. #Easy Comb, Easy Go: Unknowingly drinks a bottle of hair growth formula and suffocates on the hair that grows inside of him. #In a Jam: The Mole unknowingly administers an IV full of chair cushioning to Cuddles, causing his body to expand to the size of a recliner. Cuddles dies from suffocation and/or having his internal organs crushed. #Junk in the Trunk: Forced through clothesline end. #Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow: Cut to pieces by the tail of Flippy's helicopter. #Autopsy Turvy / Double Whammy Part 2: Smashed by Cro-Marmot when Flippy's van crashed into the house. #The Carpal Tunnel of Love: Gets impaled through his mouth by a pipe. #Can't Stop Coffin: Fingers got scratched off inside the coffin, ears and right side of his face almost burned, nearly drowned, face got disfigured by a wheel, eyeball amputated by The Mole and then crushed by Lumpy's van. #Peas in a Pod: Killed by an alien Lumpy with a mop. Additional Cuddles was the very first character to be created and therefore is one of the four main characters of the series, but even more so than that, he is also the primary character used for advertisements, commercials, and promotions and because of that he had additional death scenes that are featured in various promos. These additional deaths are original and official promos drawn and voiced by the creators just like any other death scene shown in the Internet or TV series. #First Blood DVD Cover: Cuddles sticks a fork in the outlet and gets electrocuted. #DVD First Blood Promo: Cuddles is crushed by a large television after Lumpy managed to fix it. #DVD Second Serving Promo: Cuddles is left in a microwave and melts to death when the microwave was on. #Hot Topic Promo: Cuddles gets slammed around to death by the mechanical claw in a stuff animal game machine. Cuddles was one of the prizes, the other prizes included Giggles, Toothy, Nutty, Handy, Mime, Petunia, Sniffles, Lifty, Shifty, Lumpy and Flippy. All of whom witness Cuddles death and then immediately try to escape out of the stuff animal game machine in fear of them being next. #Winter Break Intermission: Was rotating a Jack In The Box toy and ended up getting poked in the eye with the Jack's head. #TV Series DVD Volume 3 cover: Face cut in half by The Mole's scissors while he was trying to give him a hair cut. #Overkill DVD Box set: Possibly dies when Giggles pushes him onto a bear trap. (Death not shown) Seen on Comics #HTF Comic #1 & #2: Gets whacked to death by Lumpy, thinking he was a pinata. #I Get a Kick Out of You: Head kicked off by Lumpy. #Big Bubble Trouble: Killed when a large bubble popped, along with Lumpy and Petunia. #Making a Good Bleed: Killed in a car explosion, along with Giggles, Pop, and Flaky. Injuries Seen on Computer and on TV #Doggone It: Cuddles gets attacked by a giant squid Number of Kills *Giggles – 0 *Toothy – 0 *Lumpy - 1 (In a Jam) *Petunia – 0 *Handy – 1 (In a Jam) *Nutty – 0 *Sniffles – 1 (In a Jam) *Pop – 0 *Cub – 0 *Flaky – 1 (Let it Slide) *The Mole – 0 *Disco Bear – 0 *Russell – 0 *Lifty – 0 *Shifty – 0 *Mime – 0 *Cro-Marmot – 0 *Flippy – 0 *Splendid – 0 *Generic Tree Friends – 0 *Others – 0 Trivia *Cuddles is very cheeky as seen "From A to Zoo" and "From A to Zoo pt. 2" where he pokes the animals and runs off through the zoo with Toothy. *Most of the time, Cuddles keeps his bunny slippers on. But in the episodes, Happy Trails pt. 1" and "Home is Where the Hurt is", Cuddles' slippers are seen off of his feet after his deaths. This is also seen on the Overkill DVD set box. *Cuddles has a pet mouse that he lets it ride on his shoulder, feeding it a piece of cheese in the episode, "Junk in the Trunk". *In the Collect Them All section of the First Blood DVD, Cuddles has the Master's Degree in Karate. *He likes the color of pink as he has been seen with a strawberry ice cream cone, his pink slippers, and pink cheeks. *According to the Pop Corn video version in the First Blood DVD, it proclaims that Cuddles starred in the Ninja movie series called "Paws of Fury", a parody of "Fists of Furry". *When he's playing soccer, he wears pink bunny slippers with cleats and an angry look. *In "Spin Fun Knowin' Ya", Cuddles cheeks were white. But later in that episode, they changed to pink. *In some of the episodes, Cuddles is seen drinking soda on the park benches. *In the arcade game, ''Crazy Disco '', Cuddles is seen wearing a red bikini even though he's a male character Category:Characters